


My Dear Lover

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Well - Freeform, and bottom!louis, highschool!au, i really dont know i never do, this is smut tho, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis met this new guy in the library one day, and they eventually become friends, then more than friends, and Louis just loves this boy so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I wrote this in Chemistry, Contemporary Issues, and during lunch in school ON FUCKING PAPER.
> 
> So enjoy this lol

Louis never had many friends.

He'd been going to the same schools with the same people, and after eleven years of social anxiety, he'd only managed to keep two friends. Niall, who was the nerdiest of nerds, with his thick-rimmed black glasses and AP classes, and Liam, the poor guy was always being picked on and bullied,and even though he invited the entire Junior class to his 16th birthday party, only Niall and Louis had shown up.

So, yeah, ouis only had two friends, but he was extremely grateful for them, and everything they'd helped him through. Sure, they weren't the most popular guys in the school, but they were there for Louis though his parent's divorce, his broken leg, and even the death of his dog. They were always by his side.

Except for today.

Niall was home sick with a nasty case of the flu, and Liam was off on a trip to Itay with his art-freak parents. So here Louis was, sitting at the lunch table. Alone.

He'd never realized how much it truly hurt to be alone, the empty feeling in his gut, feeling dissed when somebody would walk past, completey oblivious to his existence. Louis felt so ignored, so hurt, and there was only one place in the entire school that could fix his depressed feeling immediately.

And that place was the library.

Okay, so Louis loved to read. As in, he could finish a novel in one day if he liked it enough. But there's no harm in being a bookwrom, right? He shoved the rest of his turkey sandwhich into his mouth, chewing as he wiped his hands on his jean-clad thighs. Yeah, he'd go to the library. He wanted to start the Percy Jackson series anyways.

Thank God the library was open during lunch, as if Louis didn't know that it would be. He still had half an hour to find the books he wantedto check out, and maybe help Mrs. Merideth, the librarian, restack some books on the shelves, as he always did when he had nothing else to do.

When he stepped into the library, relief and satisfaction washed over his body. It smelled of worn papers in the room, the stench of unread stories and mysteries filling his lungs as he walked in further, standing in front of Mrs. Merideth's desk as she flipped through Chasing Redbird. The room was mostly empty, computers left untouched, besides one boy standing in the corner, grazing his fingers over the spines of the books, obviously looking for a certain novel to read.

Mrs. Merideth grinned widely once she was aware of Louis' presence, placing her bookmark on the page she was reading and putting the book to the side. "Why, hello, Louis! What're you up to?" She beamed at him, getting up from her desk and stepping around, grabbing a few books as she shuffled over to the Fiction section, inserting the books in between others accordingly.

"Just got a bit lonely at lunch. Was wondering if there was anything I could help you with?" He asked, trailing behind her as she moved from shelf to shelf.

"Well," She dragged the word out, stopping for a second, thinking,"Maybe you could put the rest of these books up. I need to hurry off for a meeting."

Louis agreed, and grabbed a tall stack of books, wading over to the correct section to start filing them under the right categories. "Sci-fi, History, Realistic Fiction..." He muttered to himself as he shoved a thick book onto the shelf, his eyes scanning the wooden surfaces for the right area to place the book. He looked around the room, and saw the boy who had been in there the entire time, still eyeing the books carefully.

Louis thought for a second at what he would do, then set the rest of the books down on a table, quietly walking over to the boy and stopping behind him. "Excuse me?" Louis voiced quietly, his words soft and gentle. The boy jumped, his curly hair bouncing as he spun around, facing Louis with a shocked expression. "Do you need any help?"  
The boy looked over to the books then back to Louis, a look of confusion now on his face. "Um, just looking for the Witch and Wizard series. My friend told me to check it out, said it was a good read."

"Oh, well you're in the wrong section. That would be over with the Fiction. Here, let me show you." Louis turned away, and lead him over to the correct shelf, grabbing the first book in the series and handing it to him. He watched his mouth turn up into a smile, dimples creasing into his cheeks, indentions bold enough to bring world peace. "I liked this series, the characters were described really well."

"Thanks!" He laughed, flipping the book in his hands a few times. "You really know your way around this library."

Louis blushed, and turned his face to the floor. He wasn't much of a person for making small talk. Ever.

"Um, yeah, I spend a lot of my time here." He whispered, his words still echoing back into his eardrums. He spent more time in the library than he'd truly like to admit, staying after school to read or organize.

"I'd like to spend more time in here. Don't tell anyone, but I'm kind of a book nerd." He snickered, looking down at the book in his hands. Well, that made Louis relax a little. He was already starting to like this guy. But he'd never seen him in the library before, and considering that he loved to read, suspicion was beginning to take over Louis' relaxed demeanor.

"Why haven't I seen you in here before?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to act as though he had a position of authority over the boy, when in reality he was probably four inches shorter than the stranger.

"Oh, well, I'm new here. Today was my first day. My friends back in my old town gave me a bunch of novels to read while I was here, but I've already finished them, so I decided to start something new." He went on about what books he'd read, about his friends, about his classes-which Louis shared most of them with him-, and how much he loved being in his new town.  
"What's your name?" Louis asked, smiling at the seemingly perfect boy in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Harry." He reached a large palm out, and Louis followed, letting Harry's hand envelop his own smaller one. God, Louis was tiny. "And I'm Louis."

"Louis..." Harry repeated, as if engraving, etching his name into his brain. "You're pretty cool, Louis. Bet you got lots of buddies. lots of girlfriends."

"Um, actually, I really don't have many friends." Louis felt his face redden, embarrassment washing over him.

"What about girlfriends, stud?" Harry asked playfully, hitting Louis' shoulder lightly, a smirk on his face.

"I-um-no. No, I don't- I've never really liked girls." Louis whispered, his face beet red at his confession. Yeah, he was openly gay, but telling that to a guy he just met managed to be tougher than he thought. Now Harry would hate him, think he was disgusting. He just ruined everything, didn't he?

But Harry only smiled even wider, slapping his hand on his book. "Hey! Me too!" He tipped his head back, laughing, clutching his stomach. "This is pretty damn amusing. We should hang out sometime. Maybe you could tell me about your favorite reads sometime over lunch."

Louis nodded, speechless. This human being really was perfect.

"See you around, Louis." Harry winked, and turned around, waltzing out of the library. Louis let out a breath, sighing and closing his eyes. Well. He was definately going to see Harry again. He was too amazingly beyond perfect to ignore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis saw Harry every day.

They'd eat lunch together, then go to the library and talk about books. Well, the didn't /only/ talk about books. And they didn't /always/ go to the library.

A lot of the time, they'd just walk the halls, chatting about their days, families, anything, really. As long as Louis was with Harry, he really didn't mind what they talked about. He could talk about cheese for an hour straight if it meant he could be with him.

Louis really didn't see his fondness for Harry as a crush. The word crush is meant for twelve year old girls who wear cherry lip gloss and smack their bubble gum. But Louis was a mature and intelligent sixteen year old, so he preferred to use the words 'interest' and 'maybe have a liking' in Harry.

But he didn't say anything to Harry about it. Not yet. If he didn't like him /that way/ back, then it would completely ruin everything, their friendship, and it would probably create an awkwardness between them.

And he couldn't lose Harry, wouldn't try anything that could cause him to leave. He was all he had besides Liam and Niall, the only person who shared his passion for reading and maybe shared his obsession with romantic movies. Anyways, Harry would never like him back. He was handsome, smart, sweet, could have anyone he wanted. Louis was just a short, curvy guy with stupid black glasses and really small hands. Why would Harry have /any/ interest in him?

He also started hanging out with that one guy, Zayn. He was one of those loners, an art student. He always was either in the art room painting or in class sketching in his notebook. It wasn't that Louis didn't like Zayn, he was always nice to him and was really friendly. But Zayn was, like, insanely beautiful.

And that really didn't seem fair to Louis.

How could he compete with that? With Zayn's always perfectly styled black hair, his big brown eyes that could swallow you up. His perfect, angular cheekbones, a jawline that could slice through glass. Light olive skin, a face that should've been in Vogue magazine. Zayn was just flawlessly gorgeous, someone Louis couldn't compete with. Not when he himself was average, nothing special.

Nothing that Harry wanted.

So Louis would sit back and watch them laugh together, watch Harry look at him with that devotion and love he knew was there. And he kept quiet about his feelings, his thoughts. And to be perfectly honest, it hurt.

A lot.

It hurt to just /know/ that he would never love him. Would never kiss him, call him perfect, never touch him the way he wanted to be touched. He just had that /feeling/ that it would never happen.

He was going over to Harry's to hang out some, to just talk about things. He stepped up to the front door and rapped his knuckles against the wooden surface. Harry was at the door in record time, swinging it open and smiling brightly at Louis. Louis smiled back with equal luster, trying not to reveal the brokeness and emptiness in his eyes. When he was with Harry, he wouldn't allow his negative emotions to bust through. Harry didn't need to worry about him and what he thought. "Lou!" Harry shoved himself forward and wrapped his arms around Louis, squeezing him tightly.

Louis grinned weakly, a feeling of longing washing over him from Harry's soft, gentle touch. God, he wanted to feel that warmth every second of every day. "Hey, Harry." He whispered, breathing in the scent of Harry's shirt. He smelled fresh, warm, like /Harry/. And Louis loved that smell all too much.

"I have a surprise for you." Harry laughed, and took Louis' hand, pulling him inside of his house and to the living room. Louis stood in front of the couch, watching Harry curiously. "Don't move." Harry left Louis alone in the room, left him standing awkwardly, waiting. What was this 'surprise' that Harry had? He'd never gotten any gifts or anything like that from Harry before. 

"Ta-da!"

Louis whipped his head over to the kitchen doorway, and saw Harry, standing sheepishly and holding a thick chocolate cake on a platter. "You made that for /me/?" Louis asked, stepping over to Harry and staring at the dessert in his hands. He nodded, cheeks turning pink as he turned around and went back into the kitchen, setting the cake on the counter.

"But-Why?"

"I just wanted to make you a cake." Harry went to grab a knife, then cut off a hefty piece of cake, putting it on a smaller plate and handing it to Louis. Louis took the plate and got a fork, looking from his slice and back to Harry. "Now I /know/ you didn't make this delicious little cake just for kicks, Harold." He took a bite of the fluffy warmth, humming when the chocolate icing hit his taste buds.

"God, Harry, this is /amazing/!" Louis shoveled another bite into his mouth, his eyes wide. He put the plate down after a second, eyeing Harry suspiciously. "Okay, what did you do?" Louis scanned Harry's face for /why/, exactly, he made him the sweet surprise, but he couldn't tell. Harry shuffled back and forth on his feet, staring at his hands in silence. "Harry... Is everything okay?" Now Louis was worried. Harry was always open with him, there was /nothing/ he couldn't tell him. Why the sudden absence of trust?

"Harry, tell me /now/, or I will pack up this cake and be on my way."

Harry sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Louis..." He exhaled again, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. "I think I might... Like you?"

Louis stared at Harry's hands, his heart swelling in his chest. Did he hear him correctly?

"Umm, what?" Louis asked, his cheeks tinting pink and his face turning to the floor. Harry groaned, and rubbed his forehead, pursing his lips together. "I. Think. I. Might. /Like/. You."  
Louis spoke hesitantly, his voice shaky,"Is this some kind of sick joke?" No. Harry can't like him. It'd be too good to be true, too much of a fantasy in his mind. This joke had been pulled on him before; he's not going to fall for it again.

He looked up at Harry and saw-desperation?- in his expression. Louis could feel the tears stinging in his eyes in embarrassment, ashamed of himself for even thinking it would be true, be real.

Harry whipped his head back and forth, babbling uncontrollably. "No- no, Louis! I'm not kidding I- I /really/ think you're sweet and beautiful and amazing and I /really/ really maybe want to be your boyfriend?"

Louis' heart fluttered at the compliments, a small smile cracking onto his face. He wanted to believe it, wanted to think that Harry truly thought that. "Uh, really? You really think that?" Louis' smile widened, his body relaxing as Harry stepped forward. "Yes, I /really/ think that. So, like, would you?"

Louis stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring down at Harry's feet to hide his pink cheeks. He attempted to hide his beaming grin, not looking directly into Harry's eyes. "Well, yeah! Yeah, I'll be your... boyfriend." He looked up at Harry's relieved smile, heat prickling his skin.

Harry laughed, and pulled Louis in for a warm embrace. Louis wound his arms around Harry's neck, and tucked his head in his shoulder. He smiled to himself, and pulled Harry closer, not wanting to let go. And, wow, was Louis the happiest person in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry's taking me on another date tomorrow."

Louis frowned at the glares he got from his two best friends. "Well, who pissed in your cereal this morning..." Louis mumbled, biting into his sandwhich.  
Niall coughed, and sat up straight. "Well, lately all you can manage to talk about it just /Harry/. Come on, Lou. Let's talk about something else for once. I love you to death, but Liam and I aren't dating him."

Louis sighed, and closed his eyes, pushing his lunch tray away. "Sorry, guys. He's just /extremely/ important to me. He's all I ever think about. His soft skin, beautiful smile-"

"Thick curls, long dick, yadda, yadda, yadda." Niall groaned, throwing his hands in the air. Louis blushed, and looked away. "Actually, I haven't seen his... y'know."

Liam and Niall gaped at him disbelievingly. "What." Liam said flatly. "You're kidding." Louis shook his head no, embarassment creeping over. "Wow, next thing you know he'll say that they haven't even /kissed/ either!"

"A- actually." Louis sputtered, his face probably tomato red by now.

"What?!" Liam and Niall shouted in unicin, eyes wide.

"Guys, I told him I wanted to take things slow, okay? It's not a crime to not kiss your boyfriend." /Even in you really want to./ Louis looked between his friend's shocked expressions.

"/Anyways/, Harry said he's taking me on another date tomorrow. I really can't wait to see where we're going." He grinned down at his hands, anticipating what he and Harry would be doing the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Louis saw was darkness, his eyes being covered by one of Harry's large hands. "Where're we going, Haz?" Louis asked, giggling when Harry placed his other hand on his hip, turning him in a different direction. A rush of icy air blew by, chilling Louis to the bone as he shivered. It was obviously past sunset, the atmosphere cool and quiet. The only noises Louis could hear were the faint chirping of late-night insects and the-maybe- pleasant sound of water trickling nearby.

"Alright, Lou. You ready?" Harry's voice sounded nervous- unsure. "Yeah, go on."

Harry removed his hand, and Louis gasped when he saw what was in front of him. They were standing beside the small pond in the center of his neighborhood park. There was a blanket splayed out on the cut grass, a picnic basket set in the center. The scene was lit up by the dim streetlights, the light fading through the thick night air. "Harry, you did this for me?" He grabbed Harry's hand and walked them over to the blanket. "Yeah, sorry if it's a bit too expected." Harry mumbled sheepishly, facing the ground and biting his nails by habit. Louis didn't understand Harry sometimes. He was so amazing, so brilliant, but he always seemed hesitant and insecure.

"Harry, this is wonderful. Probably the best day ever so far. But it really depends on what's in the basket." Louis winked, and sat down on the set-up with his legs crossed, Harry following and settling beside him.

Louis loved and enjoyed the meal that Harry had made from scratch. he had prepared an incredible meal of pasta, complete with a dessert of home made chocolate chip cookies. It was amazing how Harry was such an exceptional chef, he always got the food made just right. Never overdone, never under cooked. Perhaps that was one of the things that Louis admired him for.

It had to be past ten o'clock, the sky above pitch black with white stars littering the canvas. There were many small specs of light, but most of them were covered by a thick blanket of dark clouds. Louis lied back on the blanket, resting his head on his crossed arms and admiring the late night sky. "Harry, that was absolutely spectacular." Harry lied down beside him, turning on his side and speaking. "Thanks. I hope I didn't try too hard."

Louis giggled, turning his head to face Harry. They were incredibly close in that moment, so close that Louis couldn't help but lean in, inching closer until-

Louis jumped back in shock when a loud clap of thunder snapped across the sky, the air vibrating as the sound faded in the distance. He sighed as Harry got up, following and standing by awkwardly. "I guess I should walk you home right about now." Harry muttered, Louis' smaller hand being taken by his larger one. As they started shuffling towards Louis' house, another roar of thunder shook the atmosphere, a string of lightning illuminating the sky. "What about your stuff, Harry?" Louis asked, looking back at the blanket still settled on the ground not too far away.

"Oh, I'll just get it on my way back home." And as soon as harry had finished what he said, it was as if an entire ocean has been poured down on them. Louis cursed, and gripped Harry's hand tightly before sprinting off for his house. The rain was hitting the pavement in a steady roar, puddles forming underneath their feet.

Louis laughed as Harry slipped, tripping over his own two feet and steadying himself. He liked- loved?- Harry so, so much, but he was so incredibly clumsy, so adorable, so /fucking/ cute. Louis felt his heart in his throat, fondness for his boyfriend taking over his body. He was the only one that could emit that type of emotion from Louis. It was so unusual for Louis to feel that overflowing joy in himself, because he only felt it once he met Harry.

They were standing in the middle of the street, soaking wet, laughing at Harry's foolishness. And that was when Louis realized how absurd this wall was. Chuckling with his boyfriend in the middle of a storm, spinning and twirling and jumping in the air; it was absolutely ridiculous. But maybe he was okay with ridiculous. Maybe he was fine with acting like a child with that one person that could cause fireworks in his stomach. Because this is what he's wanted all along. This is what love is.

Louis stopped moving, his leaps and bounds coming to an abrupt halt. Harry was breathless from laughing, his curls soaked from the rain and his clothes dripping wet. He looked breathtaking, his shirt sticking to his chest, his skin glistening in the streetlights.

Louis chuckled, looking at the ground as he felt Harry's presence getting closer. And no less than a second later, Harry was pressed up against him, snaking his hands behind his back and pulling him on his chest. Louis looked up at him, and suddenly, all of his cares in the world vanished, gone. He lifted himself on his toes, butterflies swooping in his stomach as he got closer to Harry that he had ever been before. His eyes fluttered closed just before their lips connected, moving against each other slowly and sensually. Sparks flew from Harry's lips and into his body, electricity flowing through his veins. He left like he was buzzing, going numb all over. It was /amazing/.

Waves of rain continued to pour down on them, soaking them both from head to toe. Louis pulled away briefly, then smashed his lips back against Harry's, grabbing his jaw with his delicate hands and pulling him down onto him. All he felt was nothing but Harry, his hands, his lips, his body pushing against his own. The cold of the rain was nearly unrecognizable under the heat of the moment. They both may have looked like two idiot teenagers in the middle of the street, but that didn't matter, nothing did.

It was all so cheesy, so stereotypical. /A kiss in the rain/, just what everyone in the world wanted. And Louis didn't realize how much he wanted it until this moment.  
They broke the kiss finally, Louis frozen in his spot and Harry looking down on him with wide eyes. "That was perfect." Harry said, pecking the tip of Louis' nose. Louis smiled, taking Harry's hand again and rushing off to his house to dry off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A kiss... in the rain..." Niall said from the other line. Louis lied down on his bed, phone up to his ear and talking to his friend about the night before.

"Yeah..." Louis sighed, rubbing his face with his hand then dropping it back to his side. Why was it so hard to convince Niall that he and Harry kissed in the middle of the street.. during a storm.

"Are you fucking kidding me."

Louis groaned and flipped over onto his stomach. "No, Niall. Not kidding, dead serious."

"But that's so /cheesy/!" Niall yelled, crackly laughter filling Louis' head.

"Well, what, did you want us to kiss in the middle of a bar pissed drunk or some shit?!" Louis shouted, getting off of his bed and stalking around his room. "No, but I expected something different from you. Maybe during a movie? At your doorstep? Not in the middle of the street."

Louis looked out his window and saw a familiar tll figure making it's way up to his doorstep. He grinned, then said goodbye to Niall, hanging up and bounding out of his room and to the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks had passed since that first kiss, and Louis just couldn't get enough of Harry.

Whenever they were together, he had the overwhelming urge to just jump on Harry and practically eat him up, kissing him for lengthy amounts of time until things got a bit more /heated/.  
They never crossed that line, though, only snogged and kissed messily until Louis just had to stop, too nervous and terrified to go any further. But he wanted it, he wanted Harry with every bone in his body, but he just couldn't- not yet.

But he could tell Harry wanted it, too. It wasn't very hard to see the hunger in his eyes at times, desire radiating off of his skin in the heat Louis feels when they touch. He wanted to fill that desire for Harry, wanted to let him know that he's his and that he loved him to the moon and back, but he didn't know if he was ready or not.

So he and Harry sat on his sofa, watching The Haunting in Connecticut and cuddling. Louis had his head in Harry's lap, the rest of his body stretched out on the couch. Harry was playing with his hair a little, rubbing his scalp and running his fingers through his short, feathery locks. Louis relaxed into the touch, smiling and looking up at Harry through his lashes. He looked from Harry's eyes to his lips, and then he felt it again. That /need/, the want to kiss Harry, to touch him, to just /feel/ him.

Louis sat up beside his boyfriend, smiling at him and leaning in, kissing him sweetly and slowly. He then pulled away, sitting back and watching the movie. "Louis, if you keep doing that I might never stop wanting you."

Louis laughed loudly, tipping his head back. "Sorry, sorry." He mumbled before kissing Harry again, a bit more messily this time. He was about to pull away again, but Harry pushed his head towards himself, Louis now immobile as they moved their lips against each other. Louis gripped Harry's shoulders for leverage as he moved his hips, straddling Harry's thighs with his own.

He smiled down at Harry, kissing his forehead, nose, then his lips, giggling as Harry moved his large hands to his hips. "Love you so much, Lou." Harry mumbled against Louis' lips, his thumbs rubbing circles into Louis' skin. "I love you too, Haz." He whispered, and he meant it. There were no words to describe how much Louis loved Harry.  
Harry pulled Louis' head down in a rough kiss, Louis squeaking in surprise as his tongue pushed between Louis' thin lips. And- fuck- Louis liked this.  
He liked this a lot.

He felt his pants tightening in the front, his cock growing in his jeans from Harry's roughness and dominance. He hoped that Harry wouldn't notice, it'd be pretty embarrassing for him to excuse himself and maybe go and have a quick wank in the bathroom. But Harry didn't seem to notice, only splayed his palm over Louis' lower back and pulled him closer against himself.  
Louis let out a tiny gasp when his cock was pressed up against Harry's stomach, moaning from the friction and snapping his mouth shut quickly afterwards. Harry froze for a second, before moving his hands back to Louis' hips and pulling him down roughly. He felt Harry's erection brush against his own, both of them moaning out in pleasure.

"Ohmygod, /Harry/." Louis groaned before smashing his lips against Harry's again, his eyes fluttering closed as he began to rock his hips slowly back and forth atop of Harry's lap, delicious pangs of pleasure coursing through his veins like heroin. His body was on /fire/, electricity buzzing on his skin, his lips burning from the intensity of the moment. It was incredible, nothing he had ever felt before.

Harry moaned into the kiss, his hips snapping up and meeting Louis', their moans and noises reverberating against the walls. Louis' moans were higher, a bit more of a whimper while Harry's were low and raspy, almost like a growl instead of a sound of pleasure.

Louis swiveled his hips over Harry's, grinding them down and rubbing himself on Harry, trying to find some sort of relief for his now throbbing cock in his jeans. And he felt it coming- the pit of his stomach tightening and burning from white-hot heat, the buildup indescribable from anything he'd felt before. It was all so intimate, so private between the two of them, and that just made everything even hotter.

The air around them was thick, Louis' skin tingling and his body going numb. He was burning up, a gossamer of sweat accumulating on his forehead and his thighs aching from all of the movement, but he was so close- inches away from reaching total ecstasy.

Harry pulled away from Louis, breathing heavily and looking over his body. "Take this off." Harry panted, clawing at the end of Louis' shirt and lifting it over his body, revealing golden, sun-kissed skin underneath, his toned stomach flexing with his breaths and movements. "You too." Louis reached down and pulled Harry's shirt off, milky-white skin contrasting with his own tanned flesh.

Louis lunged onto Harry again, lips crashing against each other, hands roaming bodies, exploring every crevice and crease in each other's skin. "Touch me, Harry." Louis whispered into Harry's ear, latching his lips to Harry's neck and biting down harshly. Harry's hands were no more than a second later on his ass, squeezing and kneading the plump flesh through his jeans.

Louis felt a sudden leap of courage, and reached his hand down and pressed it against the front of Harry's pants, earning a low moan from his boyfriend. He hesitantly unbuttoned them, and sunk a cautious hand down into his boxers. His breath caught in his throat when he wrapped his delicate fingers around Harry's length, his mind turning into fuzz as he slowly stroked his hand up and down his long shaft.

He then pulled Harry's cock out fully, eyes going wide once he realized that this was /Harry/ and he was his boyfriend and this was all just so incredible and he wanted all of this to last forever. He wanted this with Harry, wanted the intimate touches and the sizzling of skin against skin. He wanted it all, and Hell, was he determined get it.

Louis kissed Harry deeply before climbing off of his lap, getting on his knees in front of the couch. Harry lifted his hips as Louis pulled his pants down, pooling them at his ankles before he moved forward, taking his dick into his hand and pumping it to full hardness. He really didn't know what he was doing exactly, didn't know how to give a pleasurable blowjob, had no idea how he should go about it. But he'd seen some porn before, and figured that whatever he did would be good enough for Harry.

"Louis-"

He looked up at Harry, eyes wide, wanting to go ahead and just suck his cock, but Harry looked at him questioningly, worried. "You don't have to do this, you know, I know you said you weren't ready and everything a few weeks ago, you really don't need to."

Louis just huffed out a breath, pouting at Harry. "I'm sure, okay?" Louis responded before leaning in and wrapping his thin lips around Harry's cock, suckling the head lightly before moving his head down, earning a low, choked moan from his boyfriend. He blocked his teeth with his lips, remembering Niall saying something about it with that one hook-up he had a few months ago, and went down as far as he could, until Harry's tip was at the back of this throat.

He then lifted off, going back down at a quicker pace. He used his hand to pump what he couldn't fit in his mouth, twisting at the base and licking up his shaft. He kept eliciting long, drawled-out moans from Harry, his long, slender fingers entangled in his feathery fringe. Harry tugged his hair slightly, cupping his jaw with his other hand. Louis wanted to lean into the touch, wanted to feel that touch forever and ever. It was so soft, so gentle, everything he wanted.

He felt Harry tug on his hair harder as his cock slipped out of his mouth, dropping against his toned stomach. Harry pulled him up and leaned down, kissing Louis sweetly, lips moving languid and slow against one another. "On your knees, on the couch, babe." Harry muttered against Louis' lips, Louis obeying and clambering onto the couch. He sat with his bum perched in the air, jeans still on. He watched Harry toss his own jeans to the side after he pulled out two small packets, opening one of them and spreading a clear liquid onto three of his fingers.

Louis gripped the arm of the couch, spreading his legs slightly and bracing himself for the intrusion. He'd fingered himself a few times before (actually a lot), and had gotten used to the burning, but the stretch still left a soreness in him that could last for /days/. And taking that he was soon going to be filled to the brim by Harry's fat cock, he knew he'd need a lot of prep, otherwise he probably won't be able to walk for, like, a week.

His jeans were soon tugged down to his knees with his boxers, leaving him feeling exposed and waiting for Harry to maybe say something, do something, because his worries were building up again, about whether or not Harry wanted to, or if Harry was going to hurt him, though he knew Harry wouldn't ever cause him any harm intentionally.

"This's gonna sting, Lou." Harry whispered, leaning down and kissing Louis' neck lightly before circling his finger around Louis' rim, cautiously pushing his digit inside of him. Louis moaned loudly, the sound coming out filthier than he expected, Harry groaning behind him as he pulled his finger out then moved it in again.

Louis felt like he might've exploded, his body like a ticking time bomb of arousal and pleasure. He felt like he could come at any given moment, but his orgasm was still pushing along. pressing against his body with a force that was un-explainable in Louis' mind. His knuckles were white as he gripped the couch, his breathing going ragged as Harry pushed in a second finger, his skin heating uncontrollably as Harry wiggled them inside of him, spreading them and stretching him out. "Ha-Harry-" Louis breathed out, his brain barely able to form actual words to say. His mind went blank for a moment before he could find the right words to say,"More, Harry- M-more, /please." Louis whined, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. He did need more, he didn't know why, but he just felt so /empty/, needed more of Harry in him, on him, around him.

"Okay, alright." Harry pulled his two fingers out, waiting a moment before thrusting three of his long digits into the smaller boy. Louis cried out, arms giving out as he lied on the couch, a sweating, panting mess. His head was spinning, as he felt was Harry touching him, Harry's fingers moving inside of him. He didn't know that it would feel so /amazing/, thought it would feel just like it did when he did it himself, but with Harry- it was so much more different. He could feel Harry's heat, his skin, and it made everything around him more definite, his senses on edge as Harry just pleasured him, making him feel as though he was alive but dead, full of energy but he had no way to do anything about it.

Louis whimpered and whined while Harry dragged his fingers in and out of his hole, the stinging eventually fading to a low tingling of his flesh and muscle. And then he needed even more- he couldn't take it, couldn't deal with it for another second. He absolutely had to be filled, and he was /not/ taking no for an answer.

"Harry?" Louis looked back, his eyes drooping a bit and his body aching. "Yeah, babe?"

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs before continuing,"Can you just- fuck me already?" He whispered shakily, closing his eyes and hissing when Harry pulled his fingers out fully again. He heard shuffling behind him, and felt Harry's large palm on his hip. "Yeah- yeah, hold on." He heard the tearing of a packet, the rolling of plastic, and a few seconds later, the tip of Harry's cock was pressing against his hole, sliding against it a few times, the tip dipping into him a few times.

Louis nearly screamed when Harry pushed himself in hesitantly, him gasping for air and his body trembling. It didn't hurt- God, no, that was the last thing that he felt. It was incredible, feeling Harry move inside of him deliciously, his cock pulsing inside of him. Louis thought his fingers were amazing- but fuck, his cock was a million times better.

Harry moved slowly, pulling Louis' hips back onto him until his bum was flush against his hipbones. Louis sat for a moment, trying to catch his breath, closing his eyes and attempting to control the clenching and un-clenching of his hole. Once his body had relaxed, Harry pulled out and pushed back in, both of them moaning, caught up in this world of their's. "Faster- faster, Harry, please-" Louis reached his hand back, gripping his own arse with his hand and pulling at the flesh, gripping it with white knuckles.

He felt Harry's hand on top of his, grabbing it and moving it back to where it was before. Harry then kneaded Louis' ass with his hands, rubbing his thumb where his cock was stretching Louis out. Louis choked on his air, his body burning as Harry got to a quicker pace, the sounds of skin against skin and Louis' high-pitched little moans filling the room. Louis could hear Harry's heavy breathing, his thrusts stuttering and becoming more chaotic and rough.

"So fucking hot, Louis." Harry groaned through his teeth, tipping his head back and moaning loudly. "So sexy, fucking beautiful." Harry leaned over Louis, his breath tickling his ear as he kissed on his neck, sucking love bites into Louis' golden skin. The new angle had Harry's cock hitting this one spot in Louis relentlessly, making Louis' body shake, sharp bolts of intense pleasure shocking his nerves. Louis' body was convulsing, him shouting Harry's name at the top of his lungs as he finally came- his mind going completely blank as his cum spurted out onto the couch. He didn't even know that he could fucking /do/ that, come without being touched.

And, wow, it was goddamn amazing.

He went limp after he went through his high, Harry still pounding into him quickly. Louis sighed out when Harry came, his seed filling the condom. He then pulled out completely, Louis lying lifeless on the couch and Harry tying the plastic and throwing it in the trash- hiding it under some papers.

"You okay?"

Louis nodded his head, not wanting to speak just yet. His throat was sore from his shouting and moaning, and his body was just out of energy. He felt Harry behind him on the couch a few seconds later, a blanket draped over them. "Your parents 're gone for the whole weekend?" Harry mumbled, kissing Louis' ear and smiling. "Yeah." Louis croaked, wanting to just relax after all of the exertion and movement.

"Good. More time for me to love you."

Louis giggled, and turned his head, kissing Harry before lying back, thinking of just Harry and how much he loved him and his dopey smile, his bright eyes, his bubbly personality. Yeah, Louis loved him. And he really didn't want to spend another second of his life without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos! :) Also, I might make a part two at prom ??? What do you all think? :)


End file.
